The Pyrus and Darkus Brawlers
by aireagle92
Summary: With Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan can't be a good thing but she will proved to everyone that she just had good had any Brawlers and she will proved with the help of her guardian’s Bakugans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bakugan Oc's info**_

Name: Madison

Last: Sullivan

Nickname: Maddie

Age: The same age had Shun

Physical Description: Long dark brown hair normally tied back also have two dye strips on the right for red and on the left is purple, bluish grey eyes normal height and weight normally wear dark blue jeans with black and purple t-shirt, black converse, and black jacket.

Bakugans: mainly Pyrus and Darkus her guardians' Bakugans are Pyrus Panthera and Darkus lupus Pryus Panthera is a black panther with fire red armor on her body. Darkus Lupus is a large black wolf with purple and black armor his body.

Past: Born on October 31 her Dad left when she was four she live with her mother after that became friends with Shun and Dan for years then Runo. After the famous night when the Cards came flying down she helped to created the game. The Pyrus and Darkus Brawlers


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: I don't own any thing but my oc's_**

I was lying on my bed reading, my Bakugans were in there holding box next to my computer. My two fav Bakugans were on my bedside table Pyrus Panthera and Darkus Lupus. My room was normal size the stuff was metal. My bed was cover with my black banket. I have long dark brown hair my eyes were bluish purple I was normal height I was wearing dark blue jeans with black and purple t shirt. I was really pay attieon I felt two Bakugans balls land on both of my shoulders.

"Maddie are you ok" I heard a low pitch voice said in my left ear.

"Madison!" a high pitch said in my right ear.

"What" I said pushing myself up that when I saw my two fav Bakugans balls laying on my shoulders Darkus Lupus for on my left shoulder and Pyrus Panthera on my right talking.

"We were wounding when you were going to hear us." Panthera said.

"What you're not so posted to me talking" I said back.

"Well then deal with it kid", Lupus said back. "We're your Guardian's Bakugans now and supported to keep you safe and sound"

"Why that?" I asked.

"We your guardian's that all." Panthera said.

"Just trust us." Lupus said back.

"Sure whatever," I said. "I'm losing it"

They went back into their ball forms then went up I pushed myself up and went over my computer to talked the screen came up. Runo, Marucho, Julie, Alice, and Dan were up.

"Hey." I said.

"Maddie your finally on." Runo said.

"Whatever." I said back rolling my eyes.

"I more up four place today." Dan said.

"Oh four place." Runo said back.

"That least in battle." Dan said back.

"That really mature" Runo said.

They then started to yelled that one other.

"Only us." I whisper.

"Oh Danny four place that earned you a big kiss." Julie said then kiss the screen.

"Julie," Dan said. "But something weird happened I could have heard my Bakugan talked."

"You too," Runo and I said. "It all over the net."

"What for real?" Dan asked "I got to see this"

He then went offline after that everyone else went offline I was about to go off line but then Shun came on.

"Hey Shun" I said.

"Maddie I can't talk for long but I went to tell you some guy by the name of Masquerade don't trust him," Shun said back "I have to go or else my grandfather will kill me"

He then went off line.

"He cute." Panthera said.

"Stop it." I said back.

"Come on get to bed." Lupus said.

"Yea yea." I said back grabbing my PJ which was black baggy pants with purple stars and a purple t-shirt. I check my messenger bag to make should my stuff was in there. I went to bed think about Shun.

**_Tell me what you think but please be nice about._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any bakugan people or places that someone but not me, but I do own my Oc's **_

_**Ch.2**_

The next morning I came running out of my room with messenger bag on my right shoulder. My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. I look a lot like my Mom she had long brown hair with green eyes she was tall. As I came in she was wearing dark blue jeans with white shirt.

"Maddie come here and eat something" She said

"Coming Mom" I said I sated down in the kitchen chair Mom put egg in front me.

"Eat Now" Mom said.

"K."I said.

She put my lunch in my bag I when headed off to school mainly riding my skateboard listing to my iPod. After getting inside the building I went to my locker opening it and putting my skateboard inside turning off my iPod and putting it my bag went going to my classroom. The classroom had my classmates in them all ready, my desk was in the back on the far left it was closers to the windows. I heard yelling from the other class room I pretended that I didn't hear it

"who yelling" Lupus whisper into my ear

"It probably one of the guys in the other class who forgot to do they homework," I whisper back "It be fine" I Pulled out my drawing pad and started to draw right as the teacher came in I stop and realized that I drew a drawing of Lupus and Panterna sleeping next to one other.

"That weren't never happened in real life" Lupus whisper I rolled my eyes a little the teacher then came in and everyone seated down in there seated.

A girl with short black hair and brown eyes lay in her seat her name was Katie Seiem she had a chaos brawlers. She was short was her age her fav Bakugan was a chaos Griffon.

"Hey Maddie." Katie whisper.

"Hey" I whisper back,thankful the teacher didn't hear us whispering to one another.

The rest of day of school went normal till after school as we left school talking a boy with short red hair with green eyes was waiting for someone he was normal height he was wearing black short, white shirt, black sneakers, and a red jacket.

"Are you Madison Sullivan?" he asked Katie and I

"Yea and why that?" I asked back

"Your up for a battle?" He asked holding up a card which Katie told me about it early.

"What do you think Katie?" I asked.

"Why not your one of the best brawlers." Katie said back.

"Your On," I said holding up a field card "you got a name?"

"The name is Mark and your going down" Mark said.

"Bakugan field open!" We called holding up a field card Katie also was holding a card which was glowing white Mark was blue and mine was purple. "Game card set!" Mark and I called throwing are cards down

"Doom card set," Mark said "Go Aquos Falconeer stand"

"Darkus Fear Ripper you're up," I said then threw him "Fear Ripper stand"

"Aquos Falconeer power level stand that 240 G," The computer thing said "Darkus Fear Ripper power level stand that 240 G"

"Bakugan brawler!" Mark and I called are Bakugan started to fight.

"Field gate opened!" Mark called the field called change and became the Aquos world like meaning all water

"Aquos Falconeer power level go up by 10 G" Computer thing said Mark Aquos got more powerful and won the fight and My Fear Ripper went flying behind into a hole

"Fear Ripper no," I called, Mark Aquos Falconeer went back to his owner "Go Darkus Gargonoid stand!" I called throwing him

"Go Aquos Hynoid stand!" Mark called back

"Darkus Gargonoid power level stand that 310 G," The computer thing said "Aquos Hynoid power level stand that 270 G"

"Bakugan brawler!" We called.

"Field gate open!" I called the field became my Bakugan type. "Ability card, dive boom" I threw the card it hit my Bakugan he then went flying down and hit Mark Aquos Hynoid get hit and try back into it ball form and Gargonoid came flying back in it ball form. I smirked a little "You ready Panthera?" I asked.

"You know it let me that him." Panterna said back

"Pryus Panterna Stand!" I yelled throwing Panterna on to the card.

"Aquos Robotallion stand!" Mark called throwing his Bakugan

"Pryus Panterna power level stand that 340 G" The computer voice said "Aquos Robotallion power level stand that 200 G"

"Bakugan Brawler!" Mark and I yelled  
"Field gate open!" I called "Ability Card, Fire claws!" I called throwing the card to Panterna her Claws became a huge fire Panterna then jumped up and took out Mark Robotallion. Panthera came flying back to me "You did great." I said

"The Match go to Maddie" The computer voice said The match end we were back to are normal time.

"I can see why Masquerade wanted to test you" Mark said

"What are you talking about?" I asked back

"Sorry can't tell you" Mark said then he disappear.

"Ok that was weird" I said to Katie

"You think," Katie said back "Got to go later"

"See you later" I said back started to skateboarding home not seeing someone was watching me as I headed home.

_**Ok I had to fixed this chapter tell me what you think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Bakugan stuff that the right person rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's **_

**_Ch.3_**

As morning came Panterna woke me up.

"Go away," I said "It Saturday let me sleep in."

"Sorry but that not happened Maddie you need to get up." Panterna said back to me.

I pulled my pillow over my head to not hear Panterna she didn't stop and Lupus was still sleeping.

"Panterna stop being loud Maddie and I are trying to sleep." Lupus said.

"It not my fault it boring," Panterna said back. "I want to practice."

"We'll do it later right now let us sleep." Lupus said.

"No, let go now!" Panterna yelled I look up to see the clock on my bedside table said 9:30 a.m.

"I'm going to kill you Panterna," I whisper "Wake me up at ten." Then fell back to sleep and fell into a dreamless sleep My IPod went off in it I home it was playing.

"Don't stay" by Linkin park I jump out of bed and landed like a cat. "Panterna I'm going to kill you!" I yelled

"Sorry it was the only way to get you up." Panterna said I look that the clock it was 10:10 a.m.

"I hate the morning." I whisper pushing myself up from the floor and headed to the bathroom.

"Why did you have to wake her up so early Panterna?" Lupus asked.

"I let her and you sleep ten extra minutes Lupus." Panterna said.

Meanwhile I was in the bathroom washing my face trying to wake up after getting dress I headed down to make myself breakfast Mom was that work I was making cereal when I heard Panterna and Lupus rolling down the stairs and arguing

"Guys stop arguing!" I yelled They became dead quiet. "It ok to talk my Mom is that work!" I called up.

"Sorry." Panterna said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your Mother that work." Panterna said.

"It all right," I said. "After breakfast I need to get something do you what to come." picking them both up.

"I would love to." Panterna said

"why not." Lupus said.

After breakfast I put my bowl in the sink grab my skateboard and bag and we headed off I lock the door behind me.

"So where are we going?" Panterna asked.

"The grocery store." I said bac.k

"Why?" Panterna asked I didn't really heard her because I crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said pulling myself up.

"No it my fault." a male voice said I came face to face with Dan.

"Dan?" I asked

"Maddie what up?" Dan asked.

"Nothing but I have to go," I said back "Sorry."

"See you later then Maddie!" Dan called as I skated away.

As got to entered of the grocery I stop my board and grab it and went inside I was mainly getting some stuff for Sushi after getting the stuff paying for it and slip it into my bag and headed home. It was my job tonight to make dinner so I made Sushi. Later that night I was talking to Runo, Alice, Julie, Dan.

"So you started training again that great Dan." Runo said.

"I know but Dargo kept messing with my head so it was hard to train." Dan said.

"You two should not fight," Julie said "You two sure work together see real friends are they to help each other."

"Yea I know," Dan said. "That why I clean him."

"You two are so lucky Dan and you two Maddie you two are the only one with talking Bakugan." Runo said

"It not luck it was meant to be" Dan said back "It was density that bought us together."

"If I could have just one wish," Runo said. "It would be that I find a bakugan ball just like Drago then I face off with Masquerade and find out who hiding behind that mask."

"Have you guys heard any news about him?" Dan asked.

"No nothing after batting you no one hear or seen from him again." Julie said.

"That's figured, my crazy skill with the bakugan cards must have scared him off so he went into hiding." Dan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that he did beat you so why would he have to hide?" Runo said.

"Runo he didn't beat me," Dan growled. "the battle field disappered then the battle was over don't you remeber that means it was a draw meaning no one won."

"It's was a draw." Marucho said.  
"Right thanks Marucho." Dan said.

I started to zone out as Marucho examples what really happened and after Marucho was done talking.

"Did I missed some thing?"Julie asked.

"No Idea," I said to Julie said. "I got to go school tomorrow later." I sign off and pulled away from desk.

I change into my Pj's and went to the bathroom and crashed on the bed and fell asleep. I heard my alarm went off waking me up with a start, I was gasping for breath.

"What wrong Madison?" Lupus asked.

"It's nothing" I said.

For the next few weeks the nightmare kept replay over and over agian, the nightmare was that I lose Panterna and Lupus to Masquerade. The weekend was finally here and I was skating to the river the place were I normally chill out as I finally reach the river their was a boy with short red hair and brown eyes he was normal height, he had on black jeans with a brown t-shirt and blue sneakers.

"Are you Madison Sullivan?" The guy asked.

"Yea," I said. "And what is it to you?"

"You up for a battle?" The guy asaked holding up a field card.

"Sure," I said. "You got a name?"

"Name's Robert." The kid said.

"Let's go" I said holding my own field card.

"Bakugan field open!" We yelled. "Gate card set!"

"Doom card set!" Robert yelled. "Bakugan ball go, bakugan stand" A subterra tuskor.

"So your a subterra blawer?" I asked pulling out a darkus Terrorclaw. "Bakugan ball go, bakugan stand." My giant terrorclaw came out.

"Subterra tuskor power stand that 210 G," The Computer thing said. "Darkus Terrorclaw power stand that 220 G."

"Bakugan brawler!" Robert and I called are Bakugan started to fight.

""Field gate opened!"I called making the field go darkus.

"Darkus Terrorclaw power level go up by 10 G," Computer thing said. "Darkus Terrorclaw power level go to 230 G."

I smirked as Terrorclaw took out his Tuskor and sending him flying back in ball form and Terrorclaw came flying back into my hand.

"Bakugan ball go, bakugan stand!" I called throwing one of my pyrus bakugan centipoid appeared.

"Bakugan ball go, bakugan stand!" Robert yelled and a Subterra Griffon.

"Bakugan brawler!" We both yelled.

"Field gate open!" Robert yelled making the field subterra. "Subterra Griffon power level goes up by 15 G," The Computer thing said.

"Ability card crash pinchers!" I called throwing my ability card disappeared into centipoid it's pincher's started attacking.

"Abilty card return!" Robert yelled throwing his card both are bakugan went back into there ball forms and came flying back.

"Don't tell me that your a scared baby!" I called.

"What of course not!" Robert yelled back. "Bakugan ball go," He threw a new bakugan ball. "Bakugan stand!" a subterra Hexados apperaed.

"Ready Lupus?" I asked.

"Yes dear let me that them." Lupus said back.

"Bakugan ball go," I yelled throwing Lupus. "Bakugan stand!" Lupus opened up and I saw him in his glow.

"Bakugan brawler!" We yelled that once there started fighting.

"Field open!" I yelled pulling out my secret ability. "Ability card brothers in arms!" I threw the card and it disappeared into Lupus.

shadows started to appeared all taking the form of Lupus and become like a pack of wolves destroys Robert's hexados,Lupus and Hexadoes went back into ball form.

"You did great lupus" I said.

We came back to the world.

"How could you beat me?" Robert asked falling to the ground.

"I guess luck," I said getting down to Robert level. "You did have me there for a while Robert."

_**Ok this the end of chapter 3. I really sorry it took forever for me to write this damn writer block, please be kind. **_


End file.
